Most modern automobiles operate via the correct functioning of various discrete electronic control units (ECUs), sensors, and/or actuators that communicate over one or more in-vehicle automobile networks (e.g., Controller Area Networks (CANs) and FlexRay Networks). Various attributes (such as, e.g., speed, acceleration, deceleration, turning angle, pedal position, etc.) of an automobile may be reported by the automobile's ECUs, sensors, and/or actuators via automobile-network messages broadcast over the automobile's networks.
It is becoming increasingly common for certain entities (e.g., auto-insurance providers) to monitor how automobiles are being driven by collecting automobile-network messages via logging devices (e.g., dongles) that are intended to be plugged directly into the automobiles' networks. Unfortunately, monitoring how automobiles are being driven in this way may present unwanted limitations. For example, a dishonest driver may be able to cover up periods of unsafe or aggressive driving by causing a logging device to log fake or falsified automobile-network messages during the periods of unsafe or aggressive driving. In one example, a driver may collect automobile-network messages during a period of safe driving, and playback these automobile-network messages to a logging device during periods of unsafe or aggressive driving. In another example, a driver may use a pass-through device that sits between an automobile network and a logging device and that modifies automobile-network messages to appear as a result of safe driving before they reach and are logged by the logging device. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting discrepancies in automobile-network data.